Power semiconductor components situated on a substrate are known, which are frequently covered by a molding material. The task of the molding material is to protect the power semiconductor component against environmental influences such as against moisture, aggressive media as well as against corrosion. In addition, the molding material often takes on the function of an electric insulator. Since the molding material has an approximately 10-fold lower thermal conductivity in comparison to the substrate, known electrical power semiconductor components are cooled essentially via the respective substrate.
DE 199 51 945 A1 discusses a semiconductor component fixed on a base plate, which is provided with a metallic coating on the lateral wall so as to be able to dissipate laterally waste heat produced in operation. The known device is not covered by a protective material.
US 2006/0005952 A1 discusses a heat dissipation device having a microstructure layer and an inner chamber. The chamber is used for accommodating a work fluid.
DE 102 49 205 B3 discusses a device having multiple semiconductor components which have separate heat sinks assigned to them.